As electronic user interface systems become more prevalent, the quality of the interfaces through which humans interact with these systems is becoming increasingly important. Haptic feedback, or more generally haptic effects, can improve the quality of the interfaces by providing cues to users, providing alerts of specific events, or providing realistic feedback to create greater sensory immersion within a virtual environment. Examples of haptic effects include kinesthetic haptic effects (such as active and resistive force feedback), vibrotactile haptic effects, and electrostatic friction haptic effects.